Cigarettes and loneliness
by Vittoria Corleone
Summary: Squalo no es hablar abiertamente de sentimientos. Squalo es el cigarro de después que se turnan para fumar entre los dos. One-shot. SD.


He escrito más cosas hoy que en toda mi vida en conjunto. Se debera a la falta de sueño o que de verdad se me fueron las cabras pa'l monte.

La idea de este one-shot vino a mí mientras recordaba mi época de fumadora, lo ansiosa que estaba hace al rededor de un mes y lo relajante que fue el humo del cigarro que había en el campus. Se inspira en cuando noté cómo ponía la boca cuando intentaba mantener la calma, sí, como si fumara.

Lo he escrito todo hoy en la tarde, se lo mandé a Sybelle para que lo beteara apenas puse el punto final, ella lo tuvo listo y corregido en menos de una hora. Eso es eficiencia.

Por eso y muchas cosas más este fic va dedicado en especial para ella (otra vez), que es casi mi beta personal, es la persona con la que sigo a las cabras a cualquier monte y que como ex-fumadora me contó lo que sentía cuando fumaba y por qué lo hacía.

Usó una frase que me encantó y le pedí permiso para ponerla en el fic. A ver si averiguan cuál es.

Este fic lo recomiendo acompañar con la canción _Cigarettes and loneliness_ de _Chet Faker._

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

 **Con 1094 palabras:**

 **Cigarettes and loneliness**

Inhala, exhala.

Tus labios adoptan la perfecta "o" con la que expulsas el humo del cigarro.

Hacía meses que no fumas. No es síndrome de abstiencia, es hábito.

Estás estresado, quieres fumar pero el orgullo no te deja retomar el vicio.

Caminas entre los estudiantes, casi todos son fumadores, inhalas el humo y te relajas, te sientes en casa.

No es lo mismo, no sin el ardor en la garganta y el humo caliente como el infierno en los pulmones; no es lo mismo, pero es algo.

Fumar pasivamente funciona durante una semana, a duras penas logras hacerlo funcionar otros tres días, pero ya no aguantas es demasiada la presión. Recaes.

Fumas para aliviar un corazón roto que debió de haberse curado hace un par de años, desde el día en que te rechazó. Pero sigues rascando la costra y metiendo los dedos.

Lo extrañas y te duele que sea tan diferente contigo, te duele desde la llegada de Xanxus a sus vidas, pero tampoco es como si lo hubieras dejado alejarse, era tu mejor amigo después de todo, fumaban juntos aveces. Fumas por su recuerdo.

No lo soportas más, Reborn también ha decidido que hoy era un buen día para retomar viejos hábitos y colocó minas rodeando la mansión, aún te preguntas cómo es que logro ponerlas bajo el pavimento.

Llegas dentro habiendo sólo detonado dos, sin perder nada importante ni siquiera con quemaduras graves, lo que otros considerarían un milagro, él lo considera avergonzante.

El entrenamiento posterior es brutal. El saldo son tres costillas rotas, fisuras en la pierna izquierda, ambos brazos y la cadera. Sobrevivirás para el entrenamiento de mañana y el del día siguiente así como el de muchos otros mañanas posteriores.

Entonces fumas con más ahínco, compras los cigarros más económicos del mercado, de esos que ni siquiera tienen filtro, para morir más pronto, te dices. Saboreas el alquitrán con gusto, con la intención de que te matase.

Llevas catorce días exactos fumando al menos tres cajetillas diarias de esos cigarros sin filtro, los que no ocultan el sabor de la soledad.

No has visto a Squalo desde hacía dos meses, cuando creía que ya lo habías dejado. Se ha intensificado por su culpa y él ni enterado.

Crees que si eres astuto y juegas bien tus cartas podrías evitarlo seis meses, te pateará el trasero si se entera que no solo has retomado el mal hábito; si no que lo hiciste peor.

Reborn no dice nada, aunque sabes que sabe lo que haces, quizá es una de esas raras ocaciones en las que tiene compasión de ti.

Ahora son dieciocho días seguidos de fumar como si se te fuera la vida en ello. Squalo te ha llamado por teléfono al menos cincuenta veces dado que no contestas.

Sabes que vendrá, entonces intentas dejarlo. Es difícil, comienzas a comprar cigarros con filtro y a fumar una cajetilla menos.

Al veinteavo día abre la puerta principal de la mansión Cavallone con una patada y un grito que se escucha por todos los rincones. Estás fumando en el que era el despacho de tu padre y aún así lo escuchas, expulsas el humo lentamente, saboreandolo y degustando el residual sabor a menta del filtro.

Squalo irrumpió en el despacho como una tormenta, mirándote fijamente con quizá reproche en su rostro iracundo.

-Creía que lo habías dejado- fue lo primero que dijo.

-Lo había dejado,- afirmas -fue el estrés- mientes con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No sabes si te cree, sólo sabes que se acerca y te arrebata el cigarro encendio de los dedos y se lo acaba de dos caladas largas. Lo miras queriendo reprocharle pero no puedes.

Dejas caer la cabeza hacia enfrente e intentas lograr una conversación rápida y trivial

-No avisaste que vendrías-.

Te mira como si fueras imbécil, te gruñe desde las entrañas y te dedica una mirada enardecida

\- ¡Vine por que no contestabas el puto teléfono de mierda! -exclama- ¡Joder!- maldice.

-Estaba ocupado- mientes otra vez.

Te mira fijamente, como si así pudiera leer los pensamientos dentro de tu cabeza, buscando lo que ocultas.

\- Si tenías tiempo para fumar, tenías tiempo para contestar el puñetero teléfono.

Te ha desarmado, estás nervioso, no sabes qué responder, guardas silencio porque todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra.

Él se acerca, te toma de la playera y te alza fácilmente, tu primer instinto es intentar calmarlo pero fallas y te ganas un puñetazo en la cara.

No sientes ningún diente flojo, se ha contenido, hasta podría decirse que te lo dio con amor. Lo miras durante una eternidad encuadrada en tres segundos, te lanzas hacia enfrente a ciegas.Y lo besas.

Squalo sabe a menta, a tabaco y a enojo con cariño. No te aparta, nunca lo hace, te corresponde el beso tan efusivo que es difícil mantener el ritmo demandante que marca.

Te muerde los labios hasta sacar sangre, succiona tu lengua como si quisiera chuparte el alma pero solo chupa el gemido ahogado que sueltas.

Te acomoda sobre el escritorio, te arranca la ropa sin delicadeza. La habitación sigue llena de humo e inhnalas tabaco y Squalo, que acomoda la cabeza entre tus piernas.

Lo que pasa a continuación es Squalo en todas partes y en ninguna, tiene tu miembro en su boca y sus manos recorren inquietas todo tu cuerpo, gimes cuando vislumbras el orgasmo, sientes el abdomen tirante y...para. Te sonríe arrogante, tú le tuerces el gesto.

Te lubrica con saliva y preseminal, hay lubricante en tu habitación, pero no quieren separarse así que improvisan.

Te prepara con sus dedos rápido, en menos de cinco minutos ya la tiene dentro, duele cuando entra, pero es un buen dolor.

Desde el comienzo es intenso y demandante, como sus besos, es Squalo follandote sobre el escritorio como si fuera la última vez. El ritmo que marca es rápido, tiene ambas manos sobre tus caderas y las dirige a su encuentro.

Gimes, cada embestida da directo tu próstata, no duras mucho, te corres primero, sin tocarte, viendo su cabello plateado. Él se viene poco después, se derrama dentro sin apenarse.

Bajan del escritorio para sentarse en el suelo aún desnudos. No importa, se han acostumbrado a la desnudes del otro.

Te pide un cigarro, pudiste haber tomado uno para ti también, pero quieres el que haya tocado los labios del espadachín.

Squalo no es hablar abiertamente de sentimientos, se quedan callados contemplado las espirales de humo que vuelven a llenar el aire. Squalo es el cigarro de después que se turnan para fumar entre los dos.

...

 _Contrario a Dino, yo no he vuelto a fumar y dudo retomar el hábito._

 _Tampoco tengo la costumbre de hurgar en heridas de viejos amores, lo mío es más bien enterrarlo dentro y profundo y esperar a que se muera. Nunca me ha fallado el método._

 _Esta fue la segunda cosa que escribí el día de hoy, la primera fue un drabble de BNHA que hice mientras resolvía ecuaciones. Ese drabble lo subiré esta semana, a más tardar el domingo._

 _Gracias poe leer. ¡Nos vemos!_

 _Besos, V._


End file.
